


Golden strands in the Captain's hands

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy believes in following his instincts when something fascinates him. When it comes to Sanji there are so many things to explore that can make Sanji feel good.





	Golden strands in the Captain's hands

Being with Luffy was more than eye opener. There were things that Sanji knew he liked then there were things that Luffy wanted to try that Sanji had no damn clue where he had picked it up. He had thought from the beginning that Usopp was to blame but how could he not? The captain was out there doing perverted stuff when that was not his thing.

Of course Sanji was going to place the blame on the shitty long nose’s plate. Where else could Luffy have picked it up from. Sanji was justified in thinking that. In jumping to those conclusions. Who wouldn’t have felt that way?

But it turned out that the really terrifying thing was Luffy and his instinct. Some things Luffy did because he was curious. Sanji was familiar with Luffy’s curiosity. It usually was putting them in some deep shit. Having to face that in bed was a fucking eye opener. Sometimes an unwelcomed one.

Luffy was discovering things about Sanji that he was honestly unsure if he needed to know about himself. That he liked to be bitten in his throat when being fucked slow and deep. That was information he could have honestly done without. It was a damn shame that he was trying to face even now.

That he liked the way Luffy would talk when licking him open. It was accepted and Sanji had to accept that not only did his captain talk nasty; his tongue could put Sanji in a drooling mess in five minutes.

He had to live with that. He had to live with the fact that Luffy just had wanted to try something because he had a feeling. All these awesome orgasms. Some these mind blowing shit was because Luffy’s curiosity was getting the better of him in bed. That was just fucking life. Should Sanji stop the curiosity or just roll with it?

But he liked getting fucked by his captain. He loved the way Luffy looked at him or the way he bit Sanji’s neck or shoulder when he came. He loved the way his captain fucked him with his cock. He loved how possessive his captain got. He loved the switch up best of all. From fun loving dumbass captain to hungry beast.

What was a little curiosity when that was the situation? Also mind blowing toe curling orgasms. Sanji just had to accept that he had more weaknesses than he thought. That he was into some things that had never considered. He just had to live with that simple thing.

Not so hard but not so easy either.

Now he had to get through this and look himself in the mirror after this. This he had to accept. He swallowed as he felt Luffy’s hand trail up his nape towards his neck. Sanji was proud of his hair, he liked to keep it neat. He kept his hair tidy, he prided himself on his appearance.

That even this too Luffy could take advantage of and turn him into a mess. This was another unexpected thing that he had to accept.

Why the fuck did it feel so good. He was trying to understand it but he just could not. He groaned low in his throat at the feel of Luffy’s cock pressing against his ass. Luffy’s hand sank into his hair. Not a rough yank. Not the way one would do in violence.

No his fingers laced deep but the tug he did caused a shudder to run through Sanji’s body. He felt his knees shake and he wanted to dip his head. He would have. His head would have rested against the red cloth sheets if it were not for the hand in his hair.

His body would have collapsed to the bed if Luffy had not been keeping him up with his free hand. That bastard captain knew exactly what he was doing and it was pissing him off. Pissed him off and made him horny too. He knew what would follow he was eager for it.

The slow push into his prepared body. The soft hiss from Luffy that was low and sexy to Sanji. The hiss that turned to a groan, always turned into a groan when he sank his full length into Sanji.

Sanji moaned at the stretch, gasped at the fullness as his cock bobbed and leaked onto the sheets. Luffy’s thrusts started slow. Careful and easy as Sanji fought to breathe through the pleasure. The tug of his hair yanked him back into Luffy’s thrusts.

Every yank caused him to be pulled onto Luffy’s cock. Into his grip and the pleasure that caused. The pleasure that came only drove him higher.

Luffy littered kisses to his back and to his neck. He whispered into Sanji’s ear until Sanji sobbed. He pressed his forehead against Sanji’s back and let Sanji feel the sweaty skin as his thrusts picked up speed.

It was so deep. Deep but good. Luffy hit just where he was supposed to. Stroked everywhere that felt good and every movement was perfect. Each thrust hard and deep. Each thrust lasted just the amount of time it needed to for Sanji. Not too short but not too long either. He would have begged if the thrusts lingered.

Still the hand in his hair had his heart racing. Luffy tugged him further back until he was kneeling. The thrusts were shorter but he was still deep. Sanji’s hands moved until he could try and reach behind him as the hands in his hair twisted. He was leaning far back as he kneeled. Rested against his captain as Luffys hips kept moving, kept fucking Sanji deep but just in one spot.

His mouth was dry but Sanji’s mouth moved anyway. It was intense as it always was. Luffy’s curiosity and instinct as always ruled the show. “Luffy.” He gasped. “Luffy.” The sharp bite to his shoulder sent him over the edge.

He shuddered as he came the hand in his hair still tight and keeping him upwards. He would have fallen onto his stomach without it. Luffy groaned behind him before he resumed. There was a slow kiss to Sanji’s spine before Luffy continued once more. Long slow thrusts as Sanji gasped. His hair was still in Luffy’s grasp and as he felt his spent cock twitching once more Sanji found nothing wrong with that.


End file.
